dayzbasefandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Расходные материалы
Consumables are items in DayZ Standalone which disappear after use. These include food, water, medical supplies and tactical consumables. Many are used simply by entering the gear menu, right-clicking on the desired item, and selecting the 'use' option. However, canned or closed-container food that don't have pre-attached opening mechanisms may require you to open them using appropriate tools prior to use. Using inappropriate tools to open certain goods may result in damage or spillage. Food There are various food types available in DayZ. These replenish the hunger meter and sometimes a player's thirst. Food intake is no longer a method of blood replenishment, however it's effects on the player by regenerating water or energy levels will help in regeneration. Eating spoiled or rotten food carries the risk of food poisoning and may result in death if left untreated. Консервы Dry Food Fruit Eating rotten fruit will make you sick, causing you to vomit. Losing both energy and water. Vegetables Berries Drinks Water from ponds has a risk of carrying disease, and should theoretically be boiled before consuming. Purification tablets is also a good choice to clean water from disease. However, both of these methods appear to be non-functional in the current version. Water from pumps on the other hand, is perfectly safe to drink. Meat Note that hunting and meat gathering is currently disabled in the standalone version. //this appears to be the correct table. not yet confirmed by any dev! Medical Supplies These may aid a player suffering from symptoms, illness and other health related issues. Tools * First Aid Kit - a red container used to assist in carrying medical supplies. * Blood bag kit - for blood transfusions, requires a donor. * Blood bag - a filled Blood Bag kit, requires an applied IV Start kit and a second player for delivery to receiver. * IV Start kit - contains tools required for IV delivery. * Syringe - used to extract blood for blood testing and inject antibiotics. (Is not needed in 0.32.114557) * Defibrillator - Revives an unconscious player. * Saline Bag - Restores 500 blood and requires a second player for delivery. * Blood Testing Kit - Used to test your blood type for blood bags. See Blood types for help. * Disinfectant Spray - Used to disinfect rags or other items. (Is only useful for giving players chemical poisoning in 0.32.114557) * Alcohol Tincture - can be used to clean wounds, disinfect items, ingestion is discouraged. (Is only useful for giving players food poisoning in 0.32.114557) Physical Injury * Bandage - applied to stop bleeding. * Rags - crafted from unequipped shirts, can be applied to stop bleeding, dirty rags carry risk of infection. (Cannot give infections in 0.32.114557) * Wooden Splint - applied to broken legs and restore walking ability. (Crafted by combining Wooden sticks and Bandages/Rags) Drugs and Health * Tetracycline Antibiotics - to help cure disease. * Charcoal Tabs - to help with food poisoning. * Painkillers - to ease shaking as a result of pain. * Vitamin Bottle - helps reduce the chance of various diseases. * Morphine Auto-Injector - similar to painkillers but stops shaking and heals broken bones. * Epinephrine - to awaken an unconscious player. * Water purification tablets - used to clean water. * Injection Vial - contains medicine to be used in a syringe. What Medical Supplies do and which ones to keep Category:Loot Category:Consumables